


[podfic] Chris Pine?!?

by Shmaylor, silverandblue



Category: Chris Pine Fandom, Tumblr - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Gen, Humor, Meta, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, WHY WOULD ANYONE EVEN MAKE THIS PIE, freetalk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 22:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/pseuds/silverandblue
Summary: A Chris Pine Primer: a(n audio) compilation of some of tumblr's best Chris Pine posts, read by Shmaylor and silverandblue.





	[podfic] Chris Pine?!?

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring content from: [gyzym](https://gyzym.tumblr.com/post/48073702727/i-want-you-to-imagine-youre-at-a-dinner-party), [The Cut](https://theshmaylor.tumblr.com/post/176226123191), [a lost tumbr user](https://rabidchild67.tumblr.com/post/162052417422/top-5-worst-things-chris-pine-has-ever-said), [chairadventures](https://chairadventures.tumblr.com/post/167474343792/the-cabal-needs-details-about-chris-please), and [Chris Pine](https://leighway.tumblr.com/post/17341329392/i-worked-at-a-bakery-slash-deli-in-santa-monica). 
> 
> Thank you to [all the other pine nuts](https://semperama.tumblr.com/post/167466277432/wondering-if-chris-pine-wrote-classy-tasteful) out there for carefully cataloging your [pine rage](https://gyzym.tumblr.com/post/51593287554/forget-the-dinner-party-i-want-your-to-imagine). Hopefully this primer will help others _understand._  
  
---  
  
  


  


** _Chris Pine?!?_ **   
**A Chris Pine Primer**

read by Shmaylor & silverandblue  
editing + cover art by silverandblue 

  


  
  
Download: [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/3pactljgfbtw1sh/%5Bpodfic%5D_A_Chris_Pine_Primer.mp3/file)  
  
Length: 00:17:59  
Size: 12.4 MB  
  


  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Shmaylor for indulging me on this. And, happy birthday to Christopher Whitelaw Pine.
> 
> ** Please note, this work is locked to the archive. If you would like to share this content, please direct others here, and remind them to login.


End file.
